les rêves sont sources de bonheur
by Elwaen
Summary: Harry est comme tout le monde : il dort. Et quand il dort, il rêve. Mais un de ses rêve va changer sa vision des choses. Plus jamais il ne verra Malefoy comme avant... rating T à venir voire plus...
1. Le Rêve

_Je tiens à préciser que ce "OS" existe parce que Harmonie-Dream m'a soulé pour que j'écrive un HP/DM ! Je reconnais que ça ne me ressemble pas du tout mais c'est le but !_

_Il sera un BONUS (particulièrement débile) à la fic qui sera choisi parmi les deux débuts proposés (voir le chapitre 2)_

_

* * *

Nous étions tous les deux là. Toi en haut et moi en bas. Tu étais dans ta tour, ton immense tour, où ton vil père t'avait enfermé. Tu te lamentais sur ton sort. Tu attendais ton prince._

_Et puis un jour il est venu. JE suis venu._

_Beau et fier sur mon cheval blanc. Paré d'une tunique verte émeraude qui mettait en valeur mes yeux. Le vent dans les cheveux. Sans me vanter, j'étais sublime._

_ET tu m'as vu. Tu étais si heureux de me voir. Toi qui d'habitude passait le temps à regarder la route de ta si haute fenêtre. Tu t'es réveillé pour moi. Tu t'es redressé majestueux, et tu as cri un si... puissant:_

_« OH MON DIEU LE VOILA! »_

_Je t'ai salué et tu m'as répondu en sautillant._

_« Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry ! »_

_Mais tu t'es trop penché, sans doute pour m'admirer, et tu es tombé._

_T'es tombé et t'es mort._

Harry se réveilla en sueur. C'est sûr. A partir de maintenant il ne verrait plus jamais Malfoy comme avant.

**THE END**

* * *

_Et voilà ! Encore un connerie Made-In-Moi !_

_C'est un truc bien, bien inutile._

_Spéciale Dédicace à Harmonie-Dream ! Bah voilà tu l'as ton HP/DM_

_a plus_

_Elora_


	2. Sondage ! ce n'est pas un chapitre

_Bonjour les gens. Comme certain n'ont pas compris la « blague » du Os _

_(*tousse* Jes Cullen-Malefoy *tousse* *tousse*)_

_j'ai décidé de le réécrire. _

_MAIS (Attention le mot qui change tout)_

_j'ai plusieurs idées et je ne sais pas laquelle choisir._

_Alors j'ai commencé les deux._

_Selon vous laquelle dois-je poursuivre ?_

_

* * *

_

_idée 1 : **Du haut de la tour.**_

Dans la contrée Malefoy vivait un prince. Il était jeune, beau, riche et aimé des habitants de la contrée. Trop aimé selon certain. Plus particulièrement son père. Le Gouverneur Lucius n'aimait pas toute cette agitation autours de son fils.

Et puis un jour, une troupe de jeune gens de la contrée, filles et garçons, se ruèrent au palais pour apercevoir le jeune prince. Le gouverneur avait essayé de les arrêter en envoyant sa garde militaire mais la foule les avait écarté si facilement. Ils étaient entrés dans le palais et avait couru dans toutes les pièces jusqu'à le trouver dans la bibliothèque. Le jeune prince fut vite submergé par les jeunes gens en mal d'amour propre. Alors Lucius s'était énervé. Avec une garnison il avait investit sa propre bibliothèque et avait réclamé la libération de son fils. Mais la foule enamourée refusa. Alors le gouverneur se jeta dans la cohue, suivit des ses hommes. Une bataille s'en suivit. La plupart des jeune demoiselles de la foule s'était enfuie mais les hommes se battaient vaillamment pour leur prince.

« C'était une bataille ridicule. Un combat inutile. Une perte de temps dans ma vie » avait dit Lucius après avoir vaincu et mis à la porte tout les prétendants. Il se tourna alors vers son fils et lui dit

« Désormais tu ne quittera plus le palais. Je t'interdit de sortir. La vie dehors est trop dangereuse pour toi. »

Mais le prince avait répliqué

« Mais père, je saurai gérer ma situation... Ce n'était qu'un incident... »

« Il suffit Draco. Demain tu partiras d'ici et tu ira à l'abri dans une de nos résidence secondaire. »

Mais le prince n'était pas dupe. Il avait comprit qu'il serait désormais dans une prison dorée. Une très haute prison dorée.

En effet, le lendemain son père l'envoya avec son précepteur, Mr Snape, dans un château à la lime de la contrée. Draco fut enfermé dans le donjon alors que son précepteur occupait à lui seul, le reste du château..

Cinq années passèrent. Mr Snape mourut d'un arrêt cardiaque, mais Lucius ne jugea pas cet incident comme nécessaire pour faire revenir son fils. Alors Draco lança des appels à l'aide. Il se mit à écrire de nombreuses lettres à un destinataire inconnu. Il se lamentait de son sort. Il écrivait parfois de la poésie, pour passer le temps. Mais toutes ses feuilles finissaient pareils : envolées par la fenêtre, emportées par le vent.

Ainsi allait la vie pour Draco Malefoy, prince prisonnier dans sa tour. En plus il le prenait assez mal. Dans les histoires que lui lisait sa mère quand il était petit, c'était des princesses et non des princes. Lui il voulait être en bas, avec les autres (_ndla : Est-ce que je le fais chanter le Bossu de Notre-Dame _un jour_ ?_)

_--~un rêve pour toi et moi~--_

Pendant ce temps, dans la contrés voisine, un jeune noble dormait dans l'herbe, près d'un moulin.

Il s'appelait Harry Potter et était le fils du Baron James et de la Belle Lily. Il était jeune. Il était beau. Il était riche. Il se moquait totalement du pouvoir.

Lui ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir passer ses journées dehors, en forêts, dans les clairières, au bord d'un ruisseau.

Il aimait la liberté, la joie, la poésie, les romans d'aventure. Souvent il lui arrivait d'imaginer qu'il lui arrivait des aventures palpitantes pour, finalement, être ramener brutalement à la réalité par ses parents.

En fait Harry Potter était un des ces jeune adultes qui ne voulait pas grandir. Alors, dans sa tête, il avait toujours seize ans. Certes il n'était pas tellement plus vieux mais c'était un âge qu'il aimait bien.

Mais Harry Potter était aussi quelqu'un de sérieux et de consciencieux. Tout ce qu'il faisait était durement réfléchit. Il était un excellent stratège, et un assez bon diplomate. Il savait qu'un jour il devra prendre la place de son père à la tête de la contrée. Mais il n'était pas pressé.

Un jour, alors qu'il chantait au bord de l'eau, en s'accompagnant d'une lyre, une feuille vint se poser non loin de lui. Il arrêta sa chanson et alla ramasser le parchemin. Une écriture fine et légèrement penchée disait

_Seul, du haut de la tour, j'attends._

_J'attends le jour ou je revivrai, _

_moi qui suis au ciel._

_J'essaye de capturer le temps_

_Jamais je n'y arriverai._

_Mais j'essaye de plus belle._

_Je suis seul et je m'ennuie._

_De toi je me languis._

_Mais quand viendras-tu ?_

_En attendant, j'écris ce poème,_

_en espérant que tu l'aime._

_Être seul me tue._

…

le poème était simple, mais précis. Il y avait quelqu'un enfermé dans une tour qui attendait qu'on vienne le délivrer. Mais le jeune noble ne croyait plus aux contes de fées depuis longtemps. Et puis c'était sans doute un bout d'histoire envolé. Cela n'avait sans doute pas grand intérêt. Il froissa la feuille et la mit dans la bourse de sa ceinture. Il se rallongea au pied de l'arbre et reprit son chant.

Il rentra au palais de son père pour le souper. Tout les soirs il dinait avec ses parents et ils parlaient de leur journée respective. Celle de James alternaient politique, économie et diplomatie. La Belle Lily faisait souvent de la broderie et se promenait avec ses amies, avec qui elle discutait de ce qui se passait dans le monde. Harry leur parlait parfois de nouveaux chant qu'il avait apprit, ou de nouveaux vers qui lui était venu.

« Ce Dumbledore est un homme idéal pour notre pays. » déclara James, enthousiaste. « C'est un merveilleux conseiller. Il fut précepteur, dans son temps, il pourrait peut-être travailler avec Harry ? »

Sa femme acquiesça et commença à se lamenter de la solitude de son fils.

« A cet âge, tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un, ou tu finiras seul. Ce qui n'est guère joyeux. »

« Parfois il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, Mère. »

« D'où tiens-tu un tel discours ? Enfin peut importe. Aujourd'hui, ma cousine Isabelle m'a parler d'un drôle de phénomène dans la contrée d'à côté. »

« La contrée Malefoy ? Il ne s'y passe jamais rien. Le gouverneur Lucius est d'un ennui. Enfin il paraît qu'il à quand même fait enfermé son fils dans une tour, sous prétexte qu'il était en danger de mort. C'est dire s'il est fou... » dit James

« Et bien figurez-vous, mon cher, que depuis un certain temps, des feuillets de lettres de dessins et de poèmes circulent dans la contrée. »

« Et bien, cela arrive partout, même chez nous. »

« Oui, mais personne ne sait qui est l'auteur de ces œuvres qui sont, parait-il, sublime. Et le plus étrange c'est que les parchemins arrivent toujours portés par le vent. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda alors Harry « Et de quoi parle ces 'œuvres' ? »

« Toujours selon Isabelle, tous ces parchemins parleraient de quelqu'un d'enfermé dans une tour qui attend sa délivrance. Un vrai conte de fée. »

« Si ça se trouve c'est le prince Draco qui les a fait. » plaisanta James.

Le repas se termina simplement, comme d'habitude. Harry était pourtant plus intrigué pas le poème qu'il avait trouvé. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était un de ces fameux écrits volants.

Il passa sa soirée allongé sur son lit à lire et relire le poème.

Le lendemain matin il alla voir son père.

« Père, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander. »

James le regarda puis congédia ses conseillers.

« Va, fils je t'écoute. »

« Je voudrais partir en voyage. »

« En voyage ? Pour combien de temps ? »

« je ne sais pas. Mais je me disais que cela pourrait être utile pour nos relations diplomatiques. »

« Tu compte quitter la contrée ? »

« Oui, Père »

« Et bien, en soit cela me semble intéressant mais je ne sais pas ce qu'en pensera ta mère. »

« Je suis aller la voir et c'est elle qui m'a conseillé de voir avec vous. »

« Bon et bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois pas de problème. Quand comptes-tu partir ? »

« Sur l'heure. J'ai hâte de voir les autres contrées. »

« N'est-ce pas un peu précipité ? »

« Pas vraiment. En fait j'y pense depuis un certain temps. »

Les conversations avec James ne s'éternisaient jamais. C'était un des côtés que Harry appréciait beaucoup.

_

* * *

_

_Idée 2 : **les rêves sont sources de bonheur.**_

Comme tout le monde à Poudlard, ou dans le monde, Harry Potter dormait quand il faisait nuit. Et quand il dormait, il rêvait. Mais pas de rêves stupides à l'eau de rose, ou encore de rêve bizarre ou tu es baladé partout sans rien demander. Non, Harry Potter ne rêvait pas de tout ça. Ce jeune adolescent de seize ans rêvait d'une famille. Il rêvait de _sa_ famille. Il imaginait sa vie s'ils n'étaient pas morts. Si aucune personne de son entourage n'était morte. Il rêvait d'une vie sans problème : sans Voldemort, sans Malefoy, sans Rogue, sans soucis. Chaque matin il se réveillait avec un chanson en tête. Une chansons qu'il avait entendu depuis son placard, lorsque Dudley avait regardé le Roi Lion. Alors chaque matin il fredonnait en allant à la douche

« Ces mots signifient  
Que tu vivras ta vie,  
Sans aucun souci,  
Philosophie

Hakuna Matata. »

Oui Harry Potter rêvait de cette vie tranquille. Il enviait tous ces adolescents qui râlait contre la monotonie de la vie. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour être à leur place ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Mais la vie de cet adolescent était loin, bien loin de cet idylle. A cause d'une stupide prophétie, Harry Potter avait tout perdu. Ses parent on été tués par un mage noir. Ce même mage essaye désespérément de le tuer à son tour. Chaque été était un enfer de corvées et de mépris à son égard. Chaque jour était marqué par les moqueries hautaine de Drago Malefoy.

Ainsi allait la vie de Harry Potter. Enfin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne perturber tout çà.

Un matin, Harry se réveilla avec une drôle d'impression. Son rêve était bizarre. Par moment il aurait juré que quelqu'un tentait de le modifier contre son gré.

_ Une brume s'installait et couvrait la vision de sa famille. Tout était flou. Puis Harry cru distinguer une silhouette. C'était un élève de Poudlard, il l'aurait parié. Il voyait qu'il essayait de parler mais Harry n'entendait rien. Puis la silhouette était comme aspirée par le vide. La brume disparut et le rêve repris normalement._

Harry n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il avait horreur qu'on lui cache quelque chose qui le concernait mais ne pas comprendre l'horripilait plus que tout. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il tué mes parents ? Pourquoi les Dursleys me détestent-ils ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui ?

Trop de « Pourquoi ? » mais aucune réponse. Alors, un mystère de plus ou de moins... Pourtant Harry ne faisait pas à l'idée que quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans sa tête, jusque dans ses rêves. C'était une violation de son intimité. Il le prenait vraiment mal. Ou alors c'était juste son rêve qui était réellement comme ça et il se faisait des idées. Décidant de ne plus y penser, Harry se rendit en cours.

Comme d'habitude il dut supporter les railleries de Malefoy, les critiques de Rogue. Finalement pas grand chose de différents. Peut-être dans le journal ? Non plus, juste des articles bidon d'une certaine Skeeter... . La journée se termina simplement et les élèves allèrent se coucher.

Avant de s'endormir, Harry repensa à la silhouette. Allait-elle revenir ? Bah, ce n'étais qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autre. _Un rêve,... juste...un rêve... ._

_ Lily était aux fourneaux. C'était son anniversaire. Il avait quinze ans. Tous ses amis étaient là. Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, Sirius, Tonks, Remus et ses parents. James le taquinait, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Lily le regardait avec amour et tendresse. C'était parfait. Le moment des cadeaux arriva. Il y en avait tellement. Presque trop pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais reçu. Il en prit un au hasard. Il déchira l'emballage et ouvrit la boîte. Soudain, la brume revînt. Cependant Harry ne voulait pas la laisser gâcher son anniversaire. Il agita ses mains comme pour enfermé la brume dans la boîte. Au moment où il allait fermer le paquet une voix cria :_

_« Au secours. Aide-moi, Potter. »_

_Il était stupéfait. Il regarda dans la boite et revit la silhouette. Il se pencha pour mieux la voir. Puis il se sentît comme aspiré par le vide. Il tombait sans fin. Soudain le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était brumeux. L'ambiance qui régnait faisait froid dans le dos. _

_« A l'aide ! »_

_Harry tourna la tête vers la silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui. Elle l'appelait. _

_« Aide-moi ! Potter sauve-moi ! »_

_Puis la brume se dissipa. La silhouette devint nette. Il le reconnut_

_« Malefoy ? »_

_A peine eu-t-il parler qu'il fut happer par un tourbillon invisible. Il vit le serpentard s'éloigner. Il cria_

_« MALEFOY ! »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était empêtré dans ses draps. Il regarda ses camarades de dortoirs qui dormaient paisiblement. Sauf Ron. Son meilleur ami le regardait.

« Ça va Harry ? »

« Euh.. oui, je crois. Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Oui, mais c'est pas grave. Tu m'as sortis d'un affreux cauchemar. »

Harry l'incita du regard à lui dire en quoi consistait son rêve.

« C'était un truc idiot. On était au bal de noël de l'an dernier. Et Parvati avait une tête d'araignée et les bras poilus. J'ai eu peur et j'ai couru au milieu de la piste. Mais vous aviez tous des têtes d'araignées. C'était horrible. Quoique Parkinson avait l'air plus agréable... »

« Tu l'as reconnu ? » rigola Harry

« Pas vraiment.. mais j'imagine. » répondit Ron en secouant la tête pour chasser ce maudit rêve. « Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui te perturbait à ce point ? »

« Un rêve idiot, aussi. Je fêtais mon anniversaire et en ouvrant un cadeau je me suis fait aspirer et je tombais sans cesse. »

« En effet, il y a mieux comme rêve. Mais quel rapport avec Malefoy ?tu as dit son nom quand tu dormais. »

_Malefoy ?_ Pensa Harry._ Il appelait à l'aide..._

« C'est lui qui m'avait offert le cadeau en question » mentit-il

Ron grimaça

« Tu as invité Malefoy à ton anniversaire ? Beurk ! »

« Tu l'as dit » dit Harry, sans conviction. « Bon on ferait mieux de se rendormir. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. J'aimerai pas être endormi demain, surtout qu'on commence avec McGonagall. »

Son ami se retourna et remonta sa couverture sur son épaule. Harry en fit de même.

_Malefoy... Même dans mes rêves tu viens me pourrir la vie..._

Harry se dit que les rêves étaient bizarre.

Et si... ce n'était pas un rêve...

_

* * *

Alors, laquelle je continu ? _

_Mettez vos réponses dans les reviews ou envoyez-les à l'adresse mail qui est sur mon profil._

_Merci à vous_

_Elora_


	3. Chapitre 1

_Bon le choix s'est clairement porté sur la deuxième idée. _

_Donc la voici ! La voilà !_

_Bonne lecture._

_Elora_

_

* * *

_

_Idée 2 : __**les rêves sont sources de bonheur.**_

Comme tout le monde à Poudlard, ou dans le monde, Harry Potter dormait quand il faisait nuit. Et quand il dormait, il rêvait. Mais pas de rêves stupides à l'eau de rose, ou encore de rêve bizarre ou tu es baladé partout sans rien demander. Non, Harry Potter ne rêvait pas de tout ça. Ce jeune adolescent de seize ans rêvait d'une famille. Il rêvait de _sa_ famille. Il imaginait sa vie s'ils n'étaient pas morts. Si aucune personne de son entourage n'était morte. Il rêvait d'une vie sans problème : sans Voldemort, sans Malefoy, sans Rogue, sans soucis. Chaque matin il se réveillait avec une chanson en tête. Une chanson qu'il avait entendu depuis son placard, lorsque Dudley avait regardé le Roi Lion. Alors chaque matin il fredonnait en allant à la douche

« Ces mots signifient  
Que tu vivras ta vie,  
Sans aucun souci,  
Philosophie

Hakuna Matata. »

Oui Harry Potter rêvait de cette vie tranquille. Il enviait tous ces adolescents qui râlaient contre la monotonie de la vie. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour être à leur place ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Mais la vie de cet adolescent était loin, bien loin de cette idylle. A cause d'une stupide prophétie, Harry Potter avait tout perdu. Ses parent on été tués par un mage noir. Ce même mage essaye désespérément de le tuer à son tour. Chaque été était un enfer de corvées et de mépris à son égard. Chaque jour était marqué par les moqueries hautaines de Drago Malefoy.

Ainsi allait la vie d'Harry Potter. Enfin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne perturber tout çà.

Un matin, Harry se réveilla avec une drôle d'impression. Son rêve était bizarre. Par moment il aurait juré que quelqu'un tentait de le modifier contre son gré.

_ Une brume s'installait et couvrait la vision de sa famille. Tout était flou. Puis Harry cru distinguer une silhouette. C'était un élève de Poudlard, il l'aurait parié. Il voyait qu'il essayait de parler mais Harry n'entendait rien. Puis la silhouette était comme aspirée par le vide. La brume disparut et le rêve repris normalement._

Harry n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Il avait horreur qu'on lui cache quelque chose qui le concernait mais ne pas comprendre l'horripilait plus que tout. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il tué mes parents ? Pourquoi les Dursleys me détestent-ils ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui ?

Trop de « Pourquoi ? » mais aucune réponse. Alors, un mystère de plus ou de moins... Pourtant Harry ne faisait pas à l'idée que quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans sa tête, jusque dans ses rêves. C'était une violation de son intimité. Il le prenait vraiment mal. Ou alors c'était juste son rêve qui était réellement comme ça et il se faisait des idées. Décidant de ne plus y penser, Harry se rendit en cours.

Comme d'habitude il dut supporter les railleries de Malefoy, les critiques de Rogue. Finalement pas grand chose de différents. Peut-être dans le journal ? Non plus, juste des articles bidon d'une certaine Skeeter... . La journée se termina simplement et les élèves allèrent se coucher.

Avant de s'endormir, Harry repensa à la silhouette. Allait-elle revenir ? Bah, ce n'étais qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autre. _Un rêve,... juste...un rêve... ._

_ Lily était aux fourneaux. C'était son anniversaire. Il avait quinze ans. Tous ses amis étaient là. Ron, Hermione, les Weasley, Sirius, Tonks, Remus et ses parents. James le taquinait, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Lily le regardait avec amour et tendresse. C'était parfait. Le moment des cadeaux arriva. Il y en avait tellement. Presque trop pour quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais reçu. Il en prit un au hasard. Il déchira l'emballage et ouvrit la boîte. Soudain, la brume revînt. Cependant Harry ne voulait pas la laisser gâcher son anniversaire. Il agita ses mains comme pour enfermé la brume dans la boîte. Au moment où il allait fermer le paquet une voix cria :_

_« Au secours. Aide-moi, Potter. »_

_Il était stupéfait. Il regarda dans la boite et revit la silhouette. Il se pencha pour mieux la voir. Puis il se sentît comme aspiré par le vide. Il tombait sans fin. Soudain le temps sembla s'arrêter. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était brumeux. L'ambiance qui régnait faisait froid dans le dos. _

_« A l'aide ! »_

_Harry tourna la tête vers la silhouette qui s'avançait vers lui. Elle l'appelait. _

_« Aide-moi ! Potter sauve-moi ! »_

_Puis la brume se dissipa. La silhouette devint nette. Il le reconnut_

_« Malefoy ? »_

_A peine eu-t-il parler qu'il fut happer par un tourbillon invisible. Il vit le serpentard s'éloigner. Il cria_

_« MALEFOY ! »_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était empêtré dans ses draps. Il regarda ses camarades de dortoirs qui dormaient paisiblement. Sauf Ron. Son meilleur ami le regardait.

« Ça va Harry ? »

« Euh... oui, je crois. Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as sortis d'un affreux cauchemar. »

Harry l'incita du regard à lui dire en quoi consistait son rêve.

« C'était un truc idiot. On était au bal de noël de l'an dernier. Et Parvati avait une tête d'araignée et les bras poilus. J'ai eu peur et j'ai couru au milieu de la piste. Mais vous aviez tous des têtes d'araignées. C'était horrible. Quoique Parkinson avait l'air plus agréable... »

« Tu l'as reconnu ? » rigola Harry

« Pas vraiment... mais j'imagine. » répondit Ron en secouant la tête pour chasser ce maudit rêve. « Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui te perturbait à ce point ? »

« Un rêve idiot, aussi. Je fêtais mon anniversaire et en ouvrant un cadeau je me suis fait aspirer et je tombais sans cesse. »

« En effet, il y a mieux comme rêve. Mais quel rapport avec Malefoy ?tu as dit son nom quand tu dormais. »

_Malefoy ?_ Pensa Harry._ Il appelait à l'aide..._

« C'est lui qui m'avait offert le cadeau en question » mentit-il

Ron grimaça

« Tu as invité Malefoy à ton anniversaire ? Beurk ! »

« Tu l'as dit » dit Harry, sans conviction. « Bon on ferait mieux de se rendormir. »

« Ouais, t'as raison. Je n'aimerai pas être endormi demain, surtout qu'on commence avec McGonagall. »

Son ami se retourna et remonta sa couverture sur son épaule. Harry en fit de même.

_Malefoy... Même dans mes rêves tu viens me pourrir la vie..._

Harry se dit que les rêves étaient bizarres.

Et si... ce n'était pas un rêve...

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla avec la tête dans le brouillard. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son rêve clairement. Mais il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu Malefoy l'appeler. Alors qu'il descendait manger il entendit

« Eh, Potter ! »

Il frissonna de dégoût. Il détestait cette voix cinglante et pleine de méchanceté prête à être lâchée sur lui. Il ignora Malefoy en franchissant la porte du hall. Mais le serpentard le rattrapa

« Bah alors P'tit pote Potter, on attend plus ses camarades ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? » grogna Harry

« Holà, gentil le chien, je vais pas te manger. Nan sérieusement, t'as pas lu le journal ce matin ? »

« Considérant le fait que je viens de me réveiller... Non ! Et pourquoi je devrais l'avoir lu ? »

« Oh pour rien » dit-il, ironique « Rien de bien important. »

« Alors bon vent ! »

Harry planta Malefoy devant la Grande Salle et s'assit à sa table. Il commençait à se servir quand il remarqua que toute la salle le fixait, plus ou moins discrètement

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à Ron « j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? »

« Euh non, pas vraiment... » répondit son ami fidèle à son éloquence.

« Ben alors ? »

« Tu n'as pas lu la gazette ? »

« Euh... non je viens d'arriver »

Sa voix était pleine de sarcasme

« Mais si tu voulais bien m'éclairer... »

Ron lui passa le journal. Harry déplia les feuilles et lu la première page

_« La Santé mentale du Survivant, altérée par le sort de Vous-Savez-Qui ? »_

_Un article par Rita Skeeter._

_Après plusieurs témoignages des ses camarades d'école, il s'avèrerait que le Survivant, Harry Potter, soit sujet à des problèmes mentaux, probablement du au sort de Vous-Savez-Qui._

_Serait-ce une séquelle du à sa miraculeuse survie, il y quinze ans ?_

_Rita Skeeter a mené l'enquête..._

_(Suite p.4)_

Harry était bouche-bée. Il balbutia

« Quoi...que...qui ? Comment ? »

Il regarda ses amis et le dit brusquement

« Vous avez dit à Skeeter que j'étais un malade mental ? »

Hermione mit sa main sur son épaule

« Harry, tu crois vraiment qu'on irait faire ça ? En plus elle dit ''camarades'' pas ''amis''. En tout cas je te jure que ce n'est pas nous. »

Harry tilta. Il jeta un regard noir à la table des serpentards et vit Malefoy qui le regardait en louchant et en tapotant sa tempe avec son index

« Malefoy ! » susurra Harry.

_Et il veut que je l'aide ? Il s'y prend assez mal je trouve ._ironisa-t-il pour lui-même. Pendant une seconde il cru voir dans les yeux de Malefoy une lueur d'espoir. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette image improbable.

Toute la journée, Malefoy n'avait cessé d'interpeler Harry de plusieurs manières. Certes toutes étaient des moqueries désagréables mais le gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y autre chose, comme un appel. Plusieurs fois il lui avait dit

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? »

Mais à chaque fois il répondait

« Ce que je veux ? C'est toi à Ste Mangouste, chez les fous. »

Pourtant à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait, Harry croyait y voir l'appel qu'il attendait.

Après une semaine de torture mentale, Harry était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que Malefoy l'appelait. Pourtant rien ne venait. Un soir il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs et il sortit de la tour des gryffondors. Il chercha Malefoy sur la carte, et le localisa à la tour d'astronomie. Il s'y rendit en évitant Peeves et Rusard.

Le serpentard était assis contre un mur et il semblait dormir. Toujours sous sa cape, Harry s'approcha. Il pouvait voir la poitrine du blond se soulevait à chaque respiration. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu la sienne. Il souffla doucement et son visage, qui était passé au violet, reprit une teinte normale. Il allait partir quand il entendit Malefoy murmurer

« Allez Potter, endors-toi. Fais pas chier, j'ai besoin de toi... »

Harry était stupéfié. Malefoy venait d'avouer qu'il l'appelait dans ses rêves. Il venait de lui demander son aide. Le serpentard ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Il se releva et défroissa sa robe de sorcier. Harry voulut partir mais en se retournant il heurta un télescope qui trainait par terre. Malefoy releva brusquement la tête et dit

« Qui est là ? »

Sa voix trahissait la panique qui le prenait.

« Montrez-vous ! »

Il sortit sa baguette et lança

« _Hominum Revelio _»

Harry grimaça en sentant la sensation de froid passer à travers son corps.

« Potter » souffla Malefoy « Montre-toi Potter » dit-il ensuite plus fort.

Le gryffondor ne voulait pas bouger. Il resserra la cape autour de lui. Mais Malefoy fit un geste de sa baguette et la cape d'invisibilité s'envola pour atterrir derrière Harry.

« Potter » siffla le serpentard « Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ? »

« Ce que je fais ? J'essaye de comprendre pourquoi ça fait une semaine que tu viens hanter mes rêves. » hurla presque le gryffondor.

Malefoy eu un rire jaune puis dit

« Désolé, Potter, mais je ne suis pas de ce bord là. Mais je te remercie de fantasmer sur moi. Tu remontes dans mon estime. Tu n'as pas que des goûts de merde. »

« Oh la ferme, Malefoy. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Le serpentard sourit

« Mais tu le sais, _Harry_, je veux que tu dégages d'ici, que tu crève, que tu trépasse dans un caniveau et que tu laisse le monde en paix... »

Harry fonça sur Malefoy et le plaqua au mur en le maintenant par les épaules.

« Arrête ton charme, Malefoy, et dit moi ce que tu veux vraiment. Tu n'irais pas venir me voir s'il n'y avait rien. »

Malefoy perdit toutes expressions sur son visage. Il ouvrit sa bouche, puis la referma, et la rouvrit sans dire un mot.

« Mais merde, arrête de jouer, Malefoy. Et puis là tu ressemble à un poisson rouge... »

Malefoy se défit de la prise de Harry et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Harry le rattrapa par la manche. Énervé, Malefoy lui envoya son poing en plein visage.

« Tu vas me lâché oui ? » cria-t-il

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Harry avait sortit sa baguette et projetait violemment Malefoy sur le mur en face de lui. Il porta ensuite la main à son nez qui saignait.

« Putain de merde, tu fais chier Malefoy ! »

Un silence lui répondit. Légèrement inquiet, Harry regarda le serpentard. Il était étendu, face contre terre, et ne bougeait plus.

« Merde » souffla Harry

Il se précipita au côté de Malefoy et le secoua doucement.

« Malefoy ? Eh oh ? Réveille-toi bordel... »

Il prit son ennemi par les épaules et le retourna. Il lâcha un glapissement de surprise. La chemise de Malefoy était pleine de sang, et elle se noircissait encore. Le gryffondor regarda ses mains pleines de sang. Il commença à paniquer

« Merde, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Il défit la cravate verte et argentée et commença à déboutonner la chemise pour examiner les blessures. Il blêmit en voyant le corps si fragile parsemé de bleus et de coupures. Il les avait ré ouverte en le projetant contre le mur.

« Bah merde alors... » fut tout ce dont il était capable de dire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, Malefoy remua. Il se réveillait. Harry était trop choqué par ce qu'il voyait pour bouger. Ainsi, le serpentard se réveilla à moitié déshabillé avec un Harry traumatisé à ses côtés.

Il se redressa précipitamment et cracha

« Putain, Potter si tu pouvais ne pas assouvir tes fantasmes sur moi, surtout après m'avoir assommé. »

Il se redressa et se rhabilla. Il fit deux pas, chancelant, et se retomba au sol. Harry sortit de sa transe et se jeta à côté de lui

« Malefoy ? Putain, t'évanouis pas ! »

Il lui tapota la joue mais rien n'y faisait. Il le prit alors sur son épaule et se recouvrit de la cape. Il fonça comme il put vers l'infirmerie. Conscient de l'heure, il essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il déverrouilla la porte d'un sort et allongea Malefoy sur un lit. Heureusement pour eux, aucun élève ne dormait dans la pièce. Il ouvrit à nouveau la chemise du serpentard et alla vers les placards de Mrs Pomfresh.

Il les ouvrit un-à-un, cherchant une potion utile. Il commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Il se maudit de ne pas suivre en potions. Dans l'armoire il trouva une fiole avec une étiquette.

Dictame.

Pour réparer la peau.

Il prit le flacon blanc et courut au chevet de Malefoy. Il prit un coton, dans la table de chevet à côté du lit et y versa un peu de potion. Il appliqua le coton sur une coupure. Malefoy se tordit de douleur dans son sommeil et commença à gémir. A la grande peur d'Harry, la potion moussait sur la coupure et se répandait sur toute la blessure. Quelques secondes après, la coupure était refermée. Soulagé, il entreprit de refaire la même chose pour toutes les coupures. Une fois soigné, il laissa un mot à côté de Malefoy et sortit.

Drago se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Il se demanda comment il avait bien pu arriver ici. Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

« Ah, Mr Malefoy, vous êtes réveillé. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Eh bien, je crois... »

« Parfait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ni comment vous êtes arrivé mais il semble que vous soyez guéri. »

Drago se redressa, et réalisa qu'il était torse nu. Par réflexe il remonta les couvertures sur lui.

« Oh ne soyez pas si pudique, je vous ai examiné tout à l'heure. Je vous ai déjà vu. » ria Mrs Pomfresh.

Le serpentard ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'infirmière. Normalement elle aurait du être inquiète de toutes les blessures sur son torse. Il reposa les couvertures et s'observa. Toutes ses coupures avait disparu, ainsi que ses bleus. Surpris, il se rhabilla et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et toucha quelque chose qui n'y était pas la veille. C'était du papier. Il prit le bout de parchemin et le déplia

_Malefoy,_

_Il faut qu'on parle. Ne fais pas cette tête tu n'as pas le choix. _

_Rendez-vous ce soir devant la tapisserie du troll en tutu au septième, à sept heures_

_HP_

Drago froissa le papier et le remit dans sa poche. Évidemment, avec ce qui s'est passé la veille il allait devoir s'expliquer.

_Le soir, 19h_

Harry attendait devant la Salle sur Demande. Malefoy ne tarda pas à arriver. Sans hésitation, Harry le fît passer dans la Salle, où un salon sobre aux nuances vert pâle, les attendait.

« Bien, maintenant explique-moi tout ! » dit Harry

« Je développe ou je résume ? » demanda Malefoy.

« Résume d'abord. »

« Pour faire simple : Je ne veux pas être mangemort ! »

_**A suivre**_

_

* * *

J'ai eu une énorme hésitation à poursuivre ou à couper ici. Finalement je coupe, pour m'occuper d'autres fics en cours !_

_Celle-ci ne sera pas longue, entre deux et quatre chapitre maximum._

_Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé._

_Elora_

_Reviews ? =P_


	4. Chapitre 2 et FIN

_Bonjour/bonsoir, bref salut à tous. J'ai enfin réussis à sortir ce chapitre qui clôture cette histoire. _

_Cependant il se peut que vous soyez déçu car je l'ai écrit bien longtemps après le premier. J'ai donc énormément évolué entre temps... ma vision des choses n'est plus tout à fait la même. _

_je sens que je vais encore m'étaler..._

_peu importe, bonne lecture _

**Note d'auteur**** : **la réécriture de « Il faudrait tout se dire » est bien avancée, mais pas terminée. Et bientôt devraient paraître un chapitre pour « Vivre avec Tom » et « Le jeu de l'année »

* * *

_« Bien, maintenant explique-moi tout ! » dit Harry_

_« Je développe ou je résume ? » demanda Malefoy._

_« Résume d'abord. »_

_« Pour faire simple : Je ne veux pas être mangemort ! »_

_**A suivre**_

* * *

Dire que Harry était stupéfait était un euphémisme. Il regardait le serpentard avec des yeux ronds rivalisant avec ceux de Dobby. Drago Malefoy, serpentard par excellence, digne héritier de son père … refusait de suivre la voie à laquelle tout le monde le prédestinait. Il faut avouer que la situation avait de quoi faire rire. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas l'opinion de Drago qui fixait toujours Harry droit dans les yeux. Il s'exaspérait de le voir ne pas réagir. Il poursuivit alors

« Potter... j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. »

Le Survivant déglutit et se reprit

« Excuses-moi, c'est que c'est... »

« Ironique ? Paradoxale ? Complètement fou ? Oui je sais. »

« … inattendu. Mais si tu pouvais...expliquer plus clairement peut-être arriverais-je à comprendre. »

« Je doutes que ton petit cerveau de gryffondor stupide ne puis ne serait qu'entre-apercevoir la subtilité de ma condition. »

Un blanc s'installa entre eux. Harry fixait le serpentard avec une rage contenue. Une veine saillante pulsait contre sa tempes tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait pour ne pas répliquer.

« Je t'écoute » articula-t-il simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans « je ne veux pas être mangemort », Potter ? » s'énerva Malefoy

Harry se leva et se tint prêt à partir

« Si c'est pour me parler ainsi, Malefoy, ce n'était pas la peine de venir envahir mon esprit. Par ailleurs je te serai gré de ne pas recommencer. Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, je ne vois pas en quoi je te serai utile. »

Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Il appuya dessus mais Malefoy l'interpella

« Attends... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Harry fit volte-face et demanda brusquement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« ''Pourquoi'' quoi ? À ton tour de développer. »

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être un mangemort. _Tout_ t'y destine, Malefoy. Ton rang, ton sang, ton éducation, ta maison... tu as tout pour être mangemort... alors pourquoi non ? »

« Pour ces mêmes raisons que tu viens de citer. »

Harry le regarda d'un air incompris. Malefoy laissa un soupir exaspéré s'échapper et poursuivit.

« J'ai toujours détesté qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire. La façon dont je dois m'habiller, dont je dois me comporter... tout m'est dicté depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mais au fur et à mesure que je grandissait, je prenais conscience du fait que ce n'était pas moi, mon _vrai_ moi. Certes, quelques principes me sont resté, tel que ma réversion pour tout ce qui touche aux moldus, ou encore le fait d'être toujours d'une certaine élégance. Mais ce ne sont que des parties infimes de mon être. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » admit le Survivant

« Ça m'aurait étonné » maugréa Malefoy avant de poursuivre « Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin, d'être manipulé contre ton grès ? Pourtant, je l'aurai pensé avec l'attention que te porte le directeur... »

« Dumbledore m'aide à me préparer à combattre Voldemort. »

Malefoy se tendit brusquement.

« Ne prononce pas son nom. » siffla-t-il

« ''La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroitre la terreur qu'elle inflige'' » répondit Harry en citant Hermione

« Je vois que Granger t'a bien appris la leçon. Cependant il faut être fou pour ne pas avoir peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Dumbledore ne le craint pas, lui. »

« Dumbledore est un vieux fou défoncé au glucose. »

Harry était bouche bée. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les jointures.

« Au fond nous ne sommes pas si différents, toi et moi. Tout deux manipulés par un sorcier aux pouvoirs démentiels se battant l'un contre l'autre... Je suis ton égal Potter. Et à ce titre, j'ai le droit à ton aide, et toi à la mienne. »

« _Ton_ aide ? » ria Harry cruellement « Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'apporter ? Tu n'as rien... tu n'_es_ rien. Je te plains mon pauvre Drago... tu es seul, tellement seul. Tu es obligé de ramper dans la boue pour t'en sortir. Mais dis-moi pourquoi je devrais t'aider ? Je ne suis pas ton égal, tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Drago défaillit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse de façon aussi virulente. La rage lui donnait envie de vomir, des larmes de colère lui piquaient les yeux. Mais par dessus tout, c'était le désespoir qui le troublait... Il était seul et Potter, le héros, le sauveur du monde Magique, Potter -juste Potter- ne voulait pas l'aider. Le gryffondor lui jeta un dernier regard et ouvrit la porte et fit un pas pour sortir de la salle, sans un seul regard pour Drago.

« Ils me battent... »

La voix du blond était noyée dans le chagrin et la souffrance, trop longtemps retenue. Une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge et ne voulait plus le quitter. Harry s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir le Serpentard essuyer des larmes.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il, surpris, s'attendant à un autre mensonge en vue de se faire apitoyer.

« Mon père, les _autres,_ tous. Ils me battent et... ils « jouent » avec moi. »

« Malefoy... » murmura Harry, dont la voix transperçait le trouble. Entre mensonge et vérité, il ne savait plus où placer les paroles du serpentard.

Celui-ci releva la tête et planta son regard d'acier trempé dans les émeraudes du gryffondor. Comme une violente claque, l'esprit du serpentard s'immisça dans celui de Harry. Un flots de souvenir qui lui étaient étrangers vint alors l'assaillir. Des cris, des coups, du sang, de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur. Pleins d'odeur et de sensations se battaient en lui. Puis il y eu des images d'hommes menaçant, une odeur de sueur et de sang mélangées à une odeur plus faible et à la fois très puissante. Une odeur sauvage et primitive, une effluve violente et douloureuse, l'odeur du sexe.

Harry fut prit d'une violente nausée qu'il réprima tant bien que mal. Quand l'esprit du serpentard le quitta, il retrouva en face de lui, non plus le jeune homme froid et arrogant, mais le fruit d'une enfance volée et détruite. Drago Malefoy n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Il souffrait, il haïssait Voldemort et ses comparses et par dessus tout, il avait peur.

« Potter... aide-moi ! » pleurait-il. « AIDE-MOI ! »

* * *

Il se savait ridicule. Il n'aurait jamais du fuir comme ça. C'était lui le courageux dans l'histoire... et c'était lui qui s'était enfui comme un enfant. Il refusait d'y croire. Il refusait de penser que de telles choses pouvaient arriver à une personne. Et pourtant c'était le cas. Malefoy... une victime de sa propre cause. Il y aurait de quoi rire si cet abruti ne lui avait pas montré en détail tout ce qu'il avait subis. Il pouvait toujours courir pour s'infiltrer dans ses rêves ce con. Avec ces images il n'allait pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit, voire de toute les nuits.

_Des boutons qui sautent, des coups qui partent. Ce fluide vermillon qui salissait le sol. Il allait encore se faire punir. _Il_ allait encore le frapper. Il ne savait plus comment il était arrivé là, mais la peur le tenait au ventre. Il voulait vomir. Et pourtant rien ne sortait. Le goût acide et répugnant du liquide gastrique engourdissait sa gorge mais il ne voulait pas sortir, comme emprisonné. Dans un éclair il vit la silhouette tant redoutée s'approcher. Elle tenait quelque chose de long et fin. Le reflet de la Lune vint alors l'illuminer. C'était une canne noire lustrée, _La _canne. La sienne. Il la leva au dessus de lui et persiffla._

_« Fils Incompétent ! »_

…

Il se redressa brusquement en hurlant. Dans sa panique il envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa table. Un silence gênant s'était installé dans la salle de classe. Hermione le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension et de reproche. La voix lancinante du professeur Binns lui dit alors

« Mr Potter, si mon cours vous ennui tant, pourquoi prenez-vous la peine de venir ? »

« Euh... »

« Bien, si vous le permettez je vais poursuivre mon cours. La prochaine fois c'est la porte. »

« Bien monsieur »

Le fantôme reprit alors là où il en était et tous les élèves repartirent à leurs occupations diverses, n'ayant pour la plupart aucun rapport avec ce que baratinait le professeur d'histoire de la magie. Harry sentit le regard d'Hermione sur lui. Il se tourna vers elle, rencontrant ses yeux noisettes toujours aussi inquiets.

« ça va, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« Oui, oui. Juste un mauvais rêve. »

« Ah. Et bien ça t'apprendras à dormir en cours. »

Harry grimaça. Comment pouvait-elle suivre ce cours ? Binns était d'un ennui. N'ayant pas grand chose d'autre à faire, Harry prit sa plume pour griffonner des bribes de mots piochés au hasard dans le baratin du professeur fantôme. Cependant il se rendit compte qu'il était bien incapable d'écrire quoique ce soit de lisible. Il tremblait comme une feuille, encore sous le choc du rêve. En redressant la tête il croisa furtivement le regard du serpentard. Il lui jeta un regard noir accompagné d'un geste fort peu élégant. Hermione qui avait remarqué l'échange donna un coup de coude à Harry joint par un regard empli de fureur.

« Mais quoi ? » gémit Harry, un peu trop fort.

« Potter, dehors ! »

* * *

Il s'était enfui. Sans un mot il avait quitté la pièce en détalant. Drago s'était retrouvé seul comme un con, en larmes au milieu de la Salle sur Demande. Il était désespéré. Des mois à s'entrainer à percer les esprits, des semaines à forcer l'entrée de la tête de Potter, des journées à lui faire comprendre, des heures pour lui expliquer, des minutes pour paniquer, des secondes pour tout foirer. Il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. De temps à autre il gémissait des insultes. Pour Potter, pour son père, pour les autres.. pour lui. Lui qui y avait cru, qui avait tout donner pour être aider... Mais rien. Potter n'était aussi brave qu'on voulait bien le dire. C'était un chochotte. C'est sûr qu'a sa place il se serait suicider il y a longtemps. Au final c'est lui, l'Âme détruite qui avait plus de force que Môssieur le Survivant. Il n'était qu'un pion sur un jeu d'échec. Pas assez cinglé pour être le Fou. Pas assez intrépide pour le Cavalier. Pas assez solide pour la Tour. Même la Reine avait plus de prestance que lui. Il n'était que le pion. Ceux qu'on manipulent, ceux qu'on envoi aux premières lignes. Il s'était résigner à mourir. Son père avait finalement gagné. Il était devenu de la chaire à canon.

La nuit l'avait prit et Morphée l'avait bercé avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent renvoyé la Dame Sommeil, Drago ne se sentit pas mieux. Il ne sentit pas délivré. La nuit avait gagné sa vie et était partie avec elle. La journée avait défilé sous ses yeux mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait pourtant eu l'impression de pouvoir revivre quand il eut croisé les yeux du Sauveur. Mais il avait brisé ses espoirs avant même qu'ils ne puissent vivre.

Histoire condamnée, Victoire avortée.

Ses pas l'avait guidé sans qu'il n'ait eu à y réfléchir. L'habitude du corps avait enfermé sa liberté de penser. Il était retourné dans sa salle commune, ses devoirs machinalement fait, ses affaires mécaniquement rangées. Drago Malefoy était une pâle illusion du Vivant. Un hibou Grand-Duc vint frapper à la fenêtre du dortoir et Flint alla lui ouvrir. Il prit l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans sa serre et lut le nom écrit dessus.

« Malefoy, c'est pour toi. »

Il tendit la main et saisit l'enveloppe. Elle n'était pas très lourde, ce n'était donc pas les nouvelles quotidiennes de sa mère. L'écriture le fit sursauter. Son père ne lui écrivait jamais. Il déchira l'enveloppe et en extirpa le parchemin. Son corps tremblait de façon incontrôlable. Ses yeux lisait la lettre. Son esprit en veille imprimait le message. Il devait...;

« Ta première mission ? » demanda alors Flint.

Drago lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension. Le capitaine de quidditch regarda autours de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient hors de vue du reste des autres avant de relever sa manche gauche. L'hideux tatouage des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres était incrusté dans sa peau. Il sentit la bile monter en lui. Portant un main à sa bouche il alla rendre son maigre repas dans la salle de bain. La voix suspicieuse de Flint résonna derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, Malefoy ? Sa vue te révulse ? »

Le plus jeune des deux se redressa et le doubla sans un mot. Il récupéra la lettre et alla la bruler dans la cheminée. Puis il sortit à pas précipités. Dans les couloirs le bruit de ses chaussures était répercuté derrière lui. Seulement, il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas que l'écho. Jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule il vit Flint qui le suivait. Il accéléra alors la cadence. La pression montait en lui. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre. Il avait vécu cette situation de trop nombreuses fois. Il se devait de trouvait une issue ou il allait encore devoir subir _ça_.

« Malefoy ! Arrête-toi ! » criait Flint

_Non..._

« Malefoy... »

Le ton employé sonnait dangereusement aux oreilles de Drago. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir le sort fuser vers lui. L'éclair le frappa et ce fut le noir complet.

« ...Malefoy, Malefoy, Malefoy... Pourquoi courais-tu ainsi ? Tu fuyais ? Tu ne voulais pas nous rejoindre ? Mais tu n'as pas le choix, mon petit Drago. Tu es avec nous depuis le début, c'est ta destinée. _Diffindo_. N'essaye pas de résister à l'appel de la Marque. Tu es fait... tu as été fait pour la recevoir. Tu ne veux pas me décevoir n'est-ce pas ? Non loin de toi l'idée de tromper ton capitaine, ton préfet... »

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Il avait mal partout. Il sentait des coupures sur la majeur partie de son torse. L'odeur du sang flottait encore autours de lui. Potter était vraiment un incapable. Il pouvait sauver le monde sorcier, mais pas un cas isolé... C'est pour ça qu'il avait fui. Potter... n'était pas si bête finalement. Drago avait toujours pensé qu'il était du genre à vouloir sauver toute l'humanité au cas par cas, qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que des sacrifices étaient inévitables... Potter était...

« FLINT ! _EXPULSO _»

..là

* * *

Harry voulait s'expliquer auprès de Malefoy. Il se savait idiot mais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé en cours d'histoire l'avait perturbé. Il y avait pensé toute la soirée et il s'était dit qu'il devait allait lui parler. Même si ce « connard l'emmerdait bien avec ces putains de visions de merde ». Il était à sa recherche quand il vit sur la carte du maraudeurs le point de Flint se rapprocher dangereusement du point « Drago Malefoy ». Ils étaient à la sortie des cachots. Harry accéléra le pas. Un mauvais pressentiment lui saisissait les entrailles. Malheureusement il avait eu raison. Il entendait Flint murmurait des choses à Drago, balançant un sort de temps à autres. Le sang bouillonnait en Harry. Il rangea sa carte et dégaina sa baguette. Il s'avança alors vers les deux serpentards. Il vit Drago mal en point, du sang tâchait sa chemise. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour dans la tour. Sauf que Flint n'était pas lui et qu'il n'allait pas le soigner... loin de là. Il leva sa baguette et hurla.

« FLINT ! »

Marcus Flint leva la tête vers lui et il poursuivit

« _EXPULSO_ ! »

Le sort le frappa en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant valser plus loin. Harry le désarma d'un _Expelliarmus_. Puis il se tourna vers Drago.

« Imbécile... » souffla celui-ci, clairement épuisé.

« Viens... c'est fini, Malefoy. Je vais t'aider. »

Drago lui jeta un regard méfiant. Harry se contenta d'un petit sourire rassurant et lui tendit la main pour la saisisse.

Une poignée de main et le monde repartait.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas je vous invite à me le dire. Les reviews sont là pour ça. À bientôt peut être pour un autre chapitre. (je suis reparti dans l'écriture de masse :D)_

_Votre dévoué, _

_Elwaen_


End file.
